


When you say you love me

by lion_62



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beaches, But ended up for me too, Car Accidents, Chance Meetings, Cute, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluffy, For a Friend, Gentleman, Hair, Love, More tags to be added, Sea God, Shakespeare, Slow Burn, Twinning is winning, kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: We all met by chance. We dont know where this will take us but we are ready for the ride.Emi and I meet Lars and Mads, and this is how it happened. Basically Emi gave me the idea and it ran away from me.





	1. Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JotDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/gifts).



> This is for Emi my best friend. Thank you for fangirling with me over these two men, I hope you enjoy!!

I stopped at the red light three cars back. My hands drummed on the steering wheel to the beat of the music before it was changed. 

“Hey, wait.” I huffed on a laugh. “Turn it back, that was a good song.” 

“Sorry, but I'm the DJ right now and I say we listen to this.” Emi retorted changing the song to Fall Out Boy, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark. 

“Okay, this is a fair change.” I started to sing along, my foot pressing on the gas as the light turned green. Emi and I had been best friends for years after meeting on Tumblr. Now after years of talking and visiting each other, we were in San Diego for a week just to relax and hang out on the beach. We had decided to take the trip before we both had to move for work. We both needed some time to not worry about anything and this was the last chance we had for a while. 

Emi had just started singing with me when our vehicle was hit with a sudden force from behind. The impact sent Emis head hard into the window and me into the steering wheel. The push from behind sent us forward into the car in front of us, sandwiching us between the two, making glass shatter and fly everywhere. The air bags had released into our faces sending us back into our seats again. For a few moments I couldn't wrap my mind around what had just happened, I tried focusing on get air back into my lungs. 

“Em, Em are you okay?” I asked looking over to the older woman, who looked just as shocked as I did. 

“Ya-Yeah I'm okay.” She nodded looking at me. We stared at each other for a moment both breathing hard. Emi was the first to reach for her seatbelt, undoing it and trying her door. I followed her example, taking off my seatbelt then trying my door. Once I realized it wouldn't open I thought about my legs that might be pinned. I was happy to notice I could move them easily. 

“Hey, are you two okay?” A thick accented voice came from my side. I looked to see a broad shouldered man coming up to my window. His cheek was bleeding from a cut, and it seemed his nose might be broken. “Can you move?” 

“Yes, I can.” I answered moving my legs for him to see. “But my door is jammed.” 

“Here let me.” Another thick accented voice said from Emis side. I looked to see a tall thinner man, he grabbed the door frame giving it a yank. 

“Here, the sunroof is broken, can you climb out of that?” The broad chested man said to me, standing upright. We were in a small Toyota rental car, so the man was taller than said car. The man pushed himself up so he was laying belly down on the roof, reaching his hand down for me. Taking his large hand I let him help me stand on the seat and be half pulled from the damaged car. He helped me to the ground as the other man got Emis door open. Emi shook as he helped her from the car, the tall man wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders leading her to the sidewalk. 

“Em.” I called starting to move towards my best friend, but I started to fall. The man caught me, righting me. My knees almost knocked together I was shaking so hard, and I noticed for the first time I was crying. 

“Shh, its okay.” The accented man whispered wiping my cheek with his calloused thumb. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders helping me towards the other two. Once there he sat me down next to Emi before sitting beside me, Emis own rescuer on her other side. 

“What happened?” Emi asked as the four of us looked over the scene. 

“That truck.” The tall man pointed to the semi four cars behind ours. “Did not slow down or something, and ran into the first car sending them forward into the next starting a chain reaction. We were the car behind you.” He explained after looking at the scene. The other three of us nodded, as we listened to sirens become louder. Soon police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances pulled up to the scene. 

“Where you in the wreck?” A police officer asked the four of us and we all nodded still in stunned disbelief. Seeing our reactions the man called over paramedics to check us over. The first one came to Emi and I as the two men told them to check us first. I told them of how Emi had hit her head, and she told of how my wrist got caught in the steering wheel, I hadn't even noticed but looking down I saw the swelling. Two gurneys were pulled over to us as the boys were checked over. 

“Wait, someone has to go with Emi. Our phones were broken in the wreck, we won't be able to reach each other.” I yelled as my best friend was wheeled away, the paramedic worried about head trauma. 

“I'll go, I hit my head as well.” The tall man said following after Emi, sending the paramedics chasing after him so they could finish his exam. 

“I'll stay with you.” The broad chested man smiled at me softly as I was put on a gurney. “I need stitches anyways.” 

“Thank you.” I smiled back grabbing his large hand in my good one. The ambulance ride was short, but the pain of my wrist started to set in. I also realized I had glass embedded in my arms, as did the man riding with me. The hospital was a busy rush and my rescuer and I became separated as I was taken for x-rays. I didn't see him again until nearly an hour later when I was put in a bed a curtain away from him. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as the curtain was pulled back. For the first time I actually looked at him and noticed he was quite attractive. He was broad chested with strong looking arms, he had a thick neck his Adam's apple protruding pleasantly. His jaw and chin were a strong line and his cheekbones high. His eyes were brown with a reddish tint, and he had pouty lips that were thin but plump. His hair was a light brown with highlights of blonde and grey, it was slightly longer falling over his forehead softly. He had a five o'clock shadow, I found my fingers itching to feel those scruffy cheeks to finally land in the long hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Yes, just got a few cuts and bruises.” His voice was deep, bone shakingly deep, and his accent foreign. “Are you alright?” His eyes were full of concern as he looked me over. 

“I think so, they had to get some glass out of my arms, and they are checking my wrist but I think I'll be okay.” I shrugged. “Thank you for helping me out of the car.” 

“Of course.” He smiled as a nurse came to him with his discharge papers. He signed them quickly before climbing out of the bed. I watched as he made his way to the bathroom with his clothes going to change out of the hospital gown. He came out a moment later and I was ready for him to leave but instead he came back to my bed sitting at the foot. 

“You don't have to stay.” I muttered blushing. 

“I know.” He smiled softly. “But I don't want to leave you here alone. I'll stay with you until your discharged, then we can go find your friend and my brother together.” He explained.

“Okay, I'm Darby by the way.” 

“Mads.” The doctor came a moment later telling me my wrist was sprained and I would need to get it more check out when I got home and I could use a brace for now. As the nurse was showing me how to use the brace the police came, taking mine and Mads statements. 

“I have a rental car.” I told them as they were about to leave. 

“We’ll contact them for you in the morning. Once we know what's going on we will give you a call.” The officer said before leaving with his partner. 

“Crap, I have to go get a new phone.” I sighed feeling very frustrated. “And I don't have a car. What time is it?”

“3:30 in the morning. Don't worry, the rental company will get you another car to use, and we can go in the morning and get you and your friend new phones.” Mads said softly, placing his large hand over mine on the bed. 

“Okay, thank you.” I smiled softly at him turning my palm up so I could squeeze his fingers softly. “So, your accent, are you from Europe?” 

“Denmark, actually.”

“Ohh, so what are you doing in California so far away from home?” I asked, my palm still pressed to his. 

“You could say business.” He answered, he was about to continue when the nurse came with my discharge papers. I followed Mads example going to change. I came out of the restroom to see him waiting for me. “My brother called, him and your friend were taken to a different hospital.” 

“Okay, wanna catch a cab together?” The broad chested man nodded following me out of the emergency room. The cab ride was quick on the early morning roads, Mads and I quiet in the backseat. Before I could even reach for money, Mads paid the driver. “Thank you.” I smiled, softly blushing. 

“Of course.” His thick accent hummed. Together we entered and asked for our needed people. Following a nurse we found the two laughing in a room for two beds. 

“Emi!” I said worried, going to my best friends side. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good. They think I have a concussion so they just did some scans, but I should be okay.” Emi explained as I sat beside her. “Lars has been keeping me laughing the whole time.” She pointed at the man in the other bed who Mads was talking to. This man wasn't as broad chested as his brother, but he still had strong shoulder and a slimmer neck. He had a oval face, the slopes of his cheekbones looking like they went on for miles. His eyes were a stormy grey that you could easily get lost in. His hair was on the shorter side but still long enough to run your fingers through and get them tangled in it. 

“Well I've had a wonderful time keeping you laughing.” The man, Lars, said with a flirty tone making Emi blush. Mads had pulled over two chairs at the foot of his brothers bed and offered me one. “Ah you're being such a gentleman.” Lars laughed at his brother. 

“Anything for a fine young woman.” Mads laughed leaning down into a bow his arm stretched forward towards the chair I was about to take. 

“Well, thank you kind sir.” I mimicked a posh British tone, giving him a deep curtsy, but my heart gave a small leap at his kindness. All four of us burst into laughter, Mads and I falling into our seats. 

“So how are you two feeling?” Emi asked as our laughter died down to soft chuckles. Mads told of how he had some cuts and bruises but over all okay, except for the three stitches on his cheek. I explained my wrist and how it didn't even hurt anymore. Lars and Emi were both feeling all right but the doctors still wanted to check them out. 

“Why are you two ladies in San Diego?” Mads asked looking over at me. “How do you two know each other?”

“We've been best friends for a few years now.” I told. “Were here on vacation for week, second night here and we end up in a wreck.” 

“Kind of puts a bump on our stress free week.” Emi grumbled before yawning. I yawned next then the two boys. “Damn we've been here for 4 hours.” 

“I didn't realize how tired I was until now.” 

“Let's all try to grab a few minutes before the doctor comes in.” Mads suggested passing me a blanket that was folded up at the foot of Lars bed. I snuggled up under the blanket and tried to get comfortable in the chair, Emi shifted falling asleep quickly. Before I was truly comfortable my eyes closed and I left the world of day for the softness of dreams. 

+++

“Darby….Darby.” A deep voice said shaking my shoulder softly. Blinking grogginess out of my eyes, I looked up to see hair falling over hard eyes that had a soft tone to them. “Lars and Emi are being discharged.” 

“Oh. What time is it?” I yawned as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. 

“Six.” Mads signed taking my hand to help me to my feet. Looking around I saw Lars was dressed, for the first time I noticed all of us still had blood on our clothes. Emi came out of the restroom fully dressed but her shoes. Once we all had our things we left the room and building to the road so we could stop a cab. 

“Would you ladies like to grab some breakfast?” Mads asked as a van taxi stopped in front of us. 

“Yes.” Emi and I said at the same time, sending all of us into laughter. Mads and I moved to the back seat of the van, Emi and Lars sharing the middle row. Emi told the cab driver to take us to the nearest Denny's, the ride was spent in quiet. Once there the four of us climbed out and headed inside.

“Just the four of you?” The perky waitress asked. Her happiness making my tired mind annoyed. Looking at our little group we must have been quite the show, all of us were covered in dirt and our clothes had spots of blood and were ripped in places. The men had tired somber looks on their faces and I imagined I had bags under my eyes. 

“Yes.” Emi answered and the waitress started to lead us to a table. As we passed her greeters podium Mads reached to grab a child's menu, getting his idea I grabbed a few sets of crayons, he grinned at me before following the woman. 

“Is a booth okay?” We all nodded silently. “Okay here you are, your waiter will be Matt and he should be here in a moment.” With another perky smile the woman was off heading towards her podium again. Mads was the first to sit sliding across the bench making room, I quickly sat beside him putting the crayons on the table. Emi sat and slide giving me a confusing look, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or please, and I was too tired to worry about it. Mads lifted the children's menu to the table setting it between us. 

“Honestly Mads?” Lars sighed rubbing his forehead. “Haven't you grown up?”

“Hey, leave us alone.” I huffed on a laugh handing some crayons to the broad chested man. Lars shook his head as we started coloring and Emi just laughed. Soon I heard the man ask my best friend what she liked to do, and when she said writing his eyes became light with excitement. Before he could ask more out waiter came to the table. 

“Good morning everybody. I'm Matt, what drinks can I get you all started with today?” He was a younger boy, probably just out of high school. 

“Coffee.” Emi asked immediately and Lars asked for the same. 

“Water for me.” I smiled politely.

“Same here.” Mads said his closed fist propping his head up. 

“Okay, I'll be right back with those.” With that the boy left. 

“Emi, what kinds of things do you write?” Lars asked turning towards the woman. 

“Mainly poetry. I have a few stories that I've started but nothing special.” She shrugged blushing softly. “I mainly just scribbled stuff down-"

“Oh shut up.” I interrupted. “Your stuff is fantastic. That's how we met, was her writing. You should read some of her stuff it's breathtaking. She's an amazing author and is just being humble.” 

“Where can I find your creations?” Lars asked more to me than my friend. 

“Tumblr, Instagram, or I have a few on my phone.” I went to reach for said phone before I remembered. “Dang it, Emi were gonna have to go get new phones.”

“We can go after we're done here.” Mads said, he drew a tic-tac-toe square putting an O in the top right corner. 

“You guys don't have to go with us, you've helped us enough.” I said politely, putting an X in the bottom left. “We wouldn't want to keep you away from whatever your doing.”

“It's alright. We dont mind helping two beautiful woman.” Lars smiled looking at Emi, Mads nodded looking at me. We both blushed, and the waiter luckily came at that moment. 

“Okay, two coffees and two waters.” He quickly passed out the drink, handing creamer to the coffee drinkers. I laughed as Emi quickly fixed her cup before taking a long drink humming in pleasure as it ran over her tongue. “Are you all set to order?” The young man looked at us expectantly. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. We all ordered eggs and pancakes, Mads and I chocolate chips, Lars and Emi blueberry. 

“Sounds good.” He smiled putting his notepad in his apron. “Can I just say you guys are the cutest couples, being all matchy matchy with each other. How long have you been together?” Emi immediately turned the color of a tomato, I felt my own cheeks redden. Mads started to laugh as Lars let out a small chuckle of his own. 

“No, we all just met.” Lars explained. Now it was the waiters turn to blush. 

“Oh I'm so sorry!” He stammered. “Well you two,” He pointed to Lars and Emi then to Mads and I. “And you two should start dating because you're super cute together. And if you had children they would be beautiful.” He blushed more as the failed recovery that only made me start laughing with Mads and Emi turn more red. With another stammered apology the boy quickly left the table covering his face. 

“That poor kid. He's probably mortified.” I belly laughed, Emi and Lars joining me. Mads was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. 

“His face, he was absolutely terrified.” Mads laughed harder. Our group laughed for a few minutes more before calming down. 

“So,” Lars started getting our attention. “Are you guys from California?” 

“No, were here on vacation before we both move.” I told. The boys have us expecting looks so Emi continued. 

“Both of our jobs are opening new places in Arizona, so we are moving there together. We work for different companies, but we thought since both our jobs want us to move to Arizona we’d get a place together. Darby has to move farther than I do, but it will be fun since we will be up towards the mountains, and we found a nice house.” 

“So we came here for a week before we got stuck at work helping start up the companies in new places.” I finished sipping my water. “We have six more nights left before we each fly home and pack up out stuff.” 

“So you work for different companies?” We nodded. “And what do you do?” 

“I was a manager, over phone calls, but now I'll be like a data entry person slash boss.” Emi explained. 

“I was like assistant to my boss, but now I'll be the manager over this new facility.” I told before going into more detail about what my company did. Emi explained more as well once I had finished. 

“Wow, that's impressive.” Mads told once we had finished. 

“So what are you two doing here?” I asked forgetting I had already asked Mads at the hospital. 

“We’re just here for business.” Mads answered before Lars could even open his mouth. 

“Well what kind of business are you in?” Emi asked. 

“Just different things.” Lars said vaguely. 

“Alright you two, what going on? Why are you being so secretive all the sudden?” I asked boldly, my tiredness making me more confident. “Just spill it.” 

“We just finished shooting.” Lars murmured looking into his coffee mug. 

“Shooting?” I questioned. “Like movie shooting?” 

“Yes.” Mads whispered. 

“Wait are you two actors?” Emi asked wide eyed. 

“What's your last name?” I asked turning to Mads. 

“Mikkelsen.” 

“Mads Mikkelsen.” I hummed thinking. “Lars Mikkelsen.” 

“I'm not a big movie fan, so this is all on Darby.” Emi said watching me. “Do you know what they have been in?”

“Lars Mikkelsen.” I whispered before slamming my hand down on the table. “Charles Magnussen!” 

“She knows you for that, I thought it would be something else.” Mads chuckled. 

“You dirty John flicker!” I stage whispered, my hate for his character coming forward. 

“Oh lord.” Lars sighed running his hand down his face. “Please tell me you know something Mads has been in.”

“Mads Mikkelsen, let me see.” I softly grabbed his chin, looking over his face. “Wait, Doctor Strange! Your the bad guy with the scary eyes.” Now it was Lars who laughed. 

“Yes that was me.” Mads gave me a small smile, I noticed I was still holding his chin. Blushing I let my hand fall to my lap, my heart hammering in my chest. 

“Oh, I know that one, Darby made me watch it a few year back.” Emi said. “But I don't really remember it. Now I need to watch whatever your in.” She gestures to Lars giving him a small shy smile. 

“Sherlock BBC, it's the one I've been telling you to watch for years!” I said with a dramatic eye roll. “I'm not gonna lie Lars, I hate Magnussen with a passion. But your a much better guy.” 

“Well I'm glad you like me at least-"

“Wait!” I said suddenly. “How was it licking so many people?” This sent Mads into laughter again as Lars groaned. 

“Horrible actually. It was so hard not to laugh and we had to take a few scenes a couple of times. Then there was the one with Benedict in the hospital.” Lars explained. 

“And you peed in the fireplace.” Mads interjected. 

“You peed in a fireplace!” Emi squeaked before falling into laughter. 

“I did not pee, I stood there and they put the sound in.” Lars pale cheeks were bright red in embarrassment. “Can we please change the subject.” The few people who were in the diner were giving us strange looks at our laughter. 

“So where movie are you guys working on?” Emi asked once she had caught her breath from laughing so much. 

“We just wrapped, it was a Muppets movie that we had Cameos in.” Mads explained picking up a crayon to make another tic-tac-toe square, the waiter coming with our food making it so we couldn't play again. All of us ate quickly, the long tough hours of the night catching up with us. 

“So how was everything?” The waiter asked see Emi and I push the last of our food away, the boys finishing their plates. 

“Good thank you.” Emi answered.

“Alright, well will you all be together or separate?” 

“Separa-" I started but Mads cut me off. 

“We’re on one check.” He said pointing to himself and I. “And they are on another.” He gestured to Lars and Emi. 

“No, it's okay, we can pay for ourselves.” I started to argue but Mads just smiled at me, making my heart do funny flips. 

“We invited you, we will pay.” He explained taking a bite of food off my plate. “Let us be the gentlemen our mother raised us to be.” I couldn't help the smile that covered my lips, I felt my cheeks heat. Looking over I saw Emi in the same state, but Lars was looking at her like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

“Okay, here's the checks.” The waiter said handing the slip of paper to the men. “You can just pay at the front on your way out.” We slipped out of the booth and made our way back to the perky waitress. 

“We’re gonna run to the bathroom really fast.” I said as we walked pulling Emi towards the ladies room. Once safely inside be both turned to each other. Emi had her hands on her face a look of shock covering her features. I had a matching expression my hands held out slightly in front of me. 

“Did we just have breakfast with famous people?” Emi asked still looking shocked. 

“I think so.” I breathed. “And we've been flirting with them, and they are flirting back.” 

“Darby, this is like, unbelievable.” 

“I know! Do we keep hanging out with them? They want to go with us to get new phones, does that mean they want to spend time with us?” I asked moving to the sink to splash water on my face. 

“I think so.” She sighed. “Darby, this is like fairytale kinda stuff. What do we do?”

“I say we live up the fairytale while we can. I mean it's only gonna be for like an hour or two more, so let's live it up.” I shrugged drying my face with a paper towel. 

“Okay, I'm just gonna follow your lead, your better at this kinda stuff.” We nodded to each other before leaving the bathroom to find the brother waiting for us. 

“Well, I guess it's off to get you new phones then?” Lars asked holding the door open for the rest of us.

“I think so. You guys really don't have to come if you don't want to.” I said shivering softly in the cold morning ocean air. 

“We want to.” Mads smirked. “We called a cab they should be here any minute.” 

“Okay.” Emi nodded. “So how long are you guys in San Diego for?”

“Still haven't decided.” Mads shrugged. “Neither of us have to be somewhere for another week and a half so we might stay all of that. Where are you staying?”

“Our hotel is actually up in Carlsbad, prices are better and it's not so crowded. The beaches are better too.” I told trying to keep my balance, letting my heels hang off the curb. 

“I haven't been to a non crowded beach in forever.” Mads said with a dreamy tone. 

“The life of the famous, always have to be where the paparazzi is.” Emi teased. 

“Do you guys wanna come hang out with us this week? The beaches hardly have anybody there, just like handful or two of families. Plus there are tons of good shells to find.” I asked hoping they would say yes. 

“Would you mind?” Lars asked looking excited. “We wouldn't be ruining the fun?” 

“As long as you bring your own towels and boogie boards, I don't mind.” I joked with a small shrug, the cab pulled into the parking lot. 

“Same here.” Emi smiled at Lars, I wanted to laugh at the hearts in her eyes. 

“Okay. Yeah, we'd love to.” Lars agreed looking back at Emi with the same expression. We all piled into the cab, Lars giving the driver directions. 

“We will probably go to the beach later tonight after we sleep for a few more hours, if you boys wanna come.” I invited before yawning. “Yeah, so need a nap.” 

“Okay.” Mads agreed with a smile, I noticed his k-9 teeth looked like fangs, I wanted to run my tongue over them. I shook my head getting that thought out of my head. “Lars and I actually need to find another place to stay, the hotel was being provided by the studio for our cameos. Now we can find a place in Carlsbad so were closer.” 

“Okay.” I nodded not thinking much of what he said before adding, “We should do a campfire on the beach tonight.” 

“Ohh yeah!” Emi agreed excitedly as we came to the phone store. All of us hurried inside, the store had just opened at 8, it now being 8:02. Emi and I were quickly whisked away by the sales people, Lars and Mads left to entertain themselves. The process took longer than both of us would have liked but we were finish in just under an hour. Looking for the two men we found them signing autographs and taking pictures, looking put out by it. Once they saw us waiting for them patiently they told the fans they would not be signing anymore and left the store. 

“Wow Em, we’re hanging out with real superstars.” I laughed once we caught up with them outside. 

“Sorry.” Mads mumbled before turning towards me. “Can I see your phone?”

“Uhh, sure I guess.” I handed it over and watched as he entered a number into the contacts, Lars took Emis phone doing the same. Once they were done they switched, Mads having Emi’s phone now. 

“We’re going to let you lovely ladies sleep for awhile, while we go get our stuff and move to a different hotel.” Lars explained. 

“Once you wake up, give us a call and we will meet you somewhere.” Mads finished, handing Emi her phone. 

“Okay.” Emi nodded as I yawned. “Sounds like a plan.” The men had already called two cabs, the vehicles pulling up beside us. Lars opened the door of the first cab for us, Mads quickly paid the driver. 

“Hey, we could have taken care of that.” I rolled down my window to say to him softly, a blush painting my cheeks. 

“I know.” Was all Mads got to say before the cab pulled away. I turned to Emi letting my shock show. “Did that just happen? Are we spending the week with two famous hot brothers?” 

“Darby, I think we are!” Emi grinned. “This is never gonna happen to us again, we should make the most of it.”

“What do you mean? That we’re even talking to them is amazing.”

“I don't know, I just can't believe our luck.” She grinned from ear to ear, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much but I couldn't stop. “But if it does go a little further with them.” She hesitated. “I call Lars.” 

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me. “Okay he's all yours, as long as you dont touch my Mads.”

“You don't touch my man, I wont touch yours.” She giggled putting her hands up in surrender.

“Okay time to be a creepy fangirl.” I give Emi my devilish smirk, pulling out my phone to start researching the brothers. I read out loud what I found on IMDb as we were taken to our hotel, my eyes becoming heavier the eventful night finally catching up with me. I was thankful both Emi and I were safe and not hurt too badly. My wrist didn't hurt anymore and Emi didn't have a concussion, we were both lucky. At the hotel we both fell into bed falling asleep immediately. 

~

The two men watched as the cab pulled away from the curbside before moving to the second. Lars was the first to break the silence after they had been in the vehicle for sometime, he spoke in dutch so the driver would not understand. 

“I know I probably don't need to say this after seeing how to are already entranced by her friend. But I call ‘dibs’ on Emi.” 

“Darby is my ‘dibs’.” Mads grinned at his brother. They would never admit it to each other or anyone else but they had already started thinking of each girl as their own.

‘What book could I find quickly to impress My Emi?’ Lars thought, his book collection running through his mind. 

‘How can I get My Darby to laugh?' Mads asked himself mentally a plan forming in his head. To say the least the two were completely smitten with their women.


	2. Son of a beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ I suck a summarys. Beach day with two hot brothers
> 
> Short chapter because next chapter will be LONG!!

I woke suddenly, my joints stiff and something heavy hitting my back. Falling back asleep a little I wanted to go back to my dream of flying over the mountains. I was woken again, the same heaviness on my back. 

“Darby, wake up its three.” My best friend yelled lifting the pillow off my back. 

“Four hours too early to get up.” I grumbled rolling to my stomach. 

“What?” There was a pause. “Its three PM not AM!”

“Its WHAT time?” I asked sitting up, my mind scrambling to find what I needed and be out the door for my weekly meeting with my boss. I was leaning down to grab my pants off the floor when I remembered where we were. “Oh.” Emi let out a loud laugh before pointing at me, laughing harder.

“You thought were late for something.” She tossed the pillow at my face, I grabbed it and immediately chucked it at her head. She dodged still laughing as I flopped back on the bed, finally feeling the pain and stiffness in my body. 

“Are you sore?” I moved so my elbows were holding me up slightly.

“Yeah, a little.” Emi nodded, sitting on her bed across from me. “So… are you gonna text them?” My brow furrowed then soothed in realization. 

“I don't know. Should we? Would it seem desperate?” 

“You're the who asked them to come with us! You asked them, you can't just pull out now. That's rude.” 

“Well,” I sighed feeling nervous. “Maybe I'm just a rude person.”

“No. Salty, yes. Sassy, yes. Sometimes a bitch, yes. Annoyed at stupid people, half the time you're awake. Rude, not unless someone rude to someone you love.” Emi said moving her hands as she talked. “So don't be rude.” 

“Okay, I have an idea.” I announced after a few minutes of mulling it over in my mind. “Let's get our stuff together for the beach.” Together we gathered water, sunscreen, towels, boogie boards and other things we might need. We each spent a moment in the bathroom washing the grime from the wreck off our skin as best and as quickly as we could. Together was left the hotel and made the four block walk to the beach. Since it was late in the day and a slight breeze had picked up there was hardly anyone at the shore line. Emi and I choose a sandy spot not far from the waves but still a good distance. 

“So, what's the rest of the plan?” Emi asked as she lay out a few towels, I put up a small half tent just large enough cover one person. I put it up so we could hide our faces from the unforgiving sun. 

“Now we do this.” I sat on my towel and pulled out my phone. Going to messages I started a group chat with the two brothers and Emi. I shared my location, followed by a simple message. 

‘Where are you slow pokes?’ Emi looked at her cell when the message chimed its arrival. Not more than a minute later both our phones chimed with another message. 

‘On our way.’ It was from Mads, those three simple words from one man making my heart race. 

“Well come on.” Emi said putting her phone in her bag and standing. “We dont wanna look like we are just waiting for them.” She pulled off her over shirt and tossed it on the towel. I followed her example before following her to the water. The waves lapped lazily at the sand, sea foam popping softly. I walked a few steps into the shallow water and let my body adjust to the cold. Emi prodded the water with her toe, pulling back at the chill. 

“Oh come on you baby!” I called, leaning down to splash water up at her. 

“DARBY!” She yelped cowering as the liquid dropped on her skin. I couldn't help but laugh, I loved the water, the carefree atmosphere it brought with it. Emi backed away, rubbing the water off her skin. “Can we, I don't know, look for shells until the boys get here? Plus I need sunscreen.”

“Sure.” I walked the few steps out of the ocean, water breaking around my ankles. “And yes you do, I don't feel like sharing a room with a lobster.” 

“Oh shut up.” The woman gave a half hearted shove at my shoulder before walking down the beach, eyes trained on the ground. For it being so late in the afternoon I was surprised by how many shells we did find. Most were gone by mid day by people who came looking after high tide. 

Both our hands filled, we made our way through the dry sand back to our towels. As we came to stand beside our chosen place I saw a car pull over off the Highway. 

“I think they're here.” I mumbled to my best friend kneeling on my towel and emptying my hands of their contents. My stomach flipped and my heart hammered, nervous binding me. Emi and I both took on a casual pose, sorting our shells on our towels. I heard them before I saw them, both deep voices speaking softly. I turned my head towards the men once they were closer, I smile claiming my lips. “Hey.” I greeted

“Hey.” Mads answered back. He was in a t-shirt and board shorts, his long hair falling neatly over his forehead. He carried his own towel thrown over his shoulder, somehow making them look even broader. He had a small bag with him, seeming to contain water and sunscreen.

“Hello.” Lars spoke. He was dressed in much the same as his brother. His hair was receding slightly and short than Mads, but still seemed thick. Lars had his own towel over his shoulder, I noticed for the first time he may have been slim but he was built and comfortable in his own body. He also carried boogie boards, hanging onto them by the strap. 

“Hi.” Emi let out her eyes roaming over Lars. I wanted to laugh at her obvious attraction, but I knew I was much the same with the younger brother. 

“So did you find somewhere to stay?” I asked as the boys plopped themselves down on our towels, Lars next to Emi, Mads next to me. 

“Yeah, a friend of ours told us about it.” Lars nodded continuing. “Its back in the mountains, not right here next to the beach. It's more a house than a suite in a hotel.”

“Oh that sounds nice.” Emi hummed smiling shyly at Lars. 

“Would you like to come for dinner tonight there?” Mads asked looking at me hopefully. “We can order in.”

“Sounds nice.” I nodded. “While now that you guys are here let's get in the water.” I grinned at the group, who all grinned back. Emi quickly grabbed the sunscreen, lathering her arms and legs, Lars immediately followed her example. Mads and I both hesitated, I had only used sunscreen on my nose and shoulders sometimes, as I had grown up in a very sunny town. I was reaching for the sunscreen when Mads pulled off his shirt and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, it going completely dry. His skin had a natural sunkissed look to it, and his chest was covered in thick hair. He had a slight tummy but it made him look healthy for his bigger form. 

“Would you do my shoulders?” Mads asked softly passing me the bottle. It took everything in me to look away and down at the object in my hand. As I uncapped the bottle Mads turned his back to me, I watched as the skin moved over his tight muscles. I placed my hands, covered in the lotion, on his back, the warmth of his body warming my soul. His skin was smooth, and his shoulders defined. I let my hands linger, rubbing in the paste slowly. Once I was sure everything was rubbed in I reluctantly pulled my hands away. 

“Thank you.” Mads smiled at me as he turned back around. “Would you like me to do yours?”

“Darby, put on sunscreen?” Emi huffed on a laugh. “Please, she never does.” 

“I do sometimes, it just depends on how hot and sunny it is.” I defended myself with a shrug of my shoulders, but still got questioning looks from the brothers. “I grew up in a town where it's always sunny, in the summer it's usually over 100 degrees only dropping to about 90 at night. I was always in the sun so I don't burn easy anymore.” 

“But sunscreen isn't about protecting you from sunburns, it's about keeping your skin healthy.” Mads remarked, quickly squirting the lotion on my shoulders before I could protest. My heart fluttered as his large hands landed on my skin. 

“Mads we’re keeping you around.” Emi laughed, knowing if she had been the one fighting with me she would have lost. Her laughter sobered when Lars asked her to do the same to his back. I tried not to snicker at her shocked expression. Mads hands skimmed over my shoulder blades, stopping at the line of my swimsuit that covered the rest of my back. 

“Alright there.” Mads finished his hands still on my back. 

“Thank you.” I smiled at him. “Wanna go get in the water?” 

“Yeah.” We both looked at the other two where Lars was now helping Emi. “We’ll meet you out there?” They nodded at us, Emis face was red at the touch of Lars hands. Mads and I each grabbed a boogie board, making our way to the water. I slowed as I stepped into the chilly liquid, letting my body adjust, while the man went into knee height before stopping. 

“There are rocks out here.” He called reaching out a hand as I came closer. I stumbled slightly over the painful rocks, my hand gripped tight to Mads. We continue out further into the ocean until we hit sand again, the water was to my hips. Mads sucked in a breath and dropped, letting his body be covered. When he came out of the ocean he looked like a Sea God, his hair slicked back and his shirtless chest glistening with droplets. Before my mind could run away I bent my knees falling backwards. Once I surfaced again we continued out, going until the water was right at my ribs. 

“So, have you boogie boarded before?” I asked jumping a wave slightly, letting myself enjoy the weightless feeling. 

“A long time ago. It’s like surfing right? You just lay on the board instead of standing.” He clarified his thick deep accent like warm honey to my ears. 

“Yeah, I guess that's a good way of putting it.” We waited a moment more as another wave approached. I got myself ready, my board pressed into my hips, the wave starts to crash just behind me so I pushed, off kicking hard, laying out on the board. The wave carried me for a while before dissipating, not enough power to keep me going. Lars and Emi were close to where I had stopped so I waited for them before making my way back out to where Mads waited for us. 

We did this for a while. Catching a wave then marching ourselves back out. I had to teach Lars how to start, he learned quickly. We soon had a companion going on who could make it the closest back to shore the most, Emi won, beating Mads by two. But I had made it the closest back overall, my knees were cut slightly from the rocks I had landed on. I had started to notice Lars would take Emis hand any chance he got, to jump a wave, to pull her out of the water, or to help her over rocks. Emi, of course, was more than happy to let him, sometimes offering up her hand before he had even asked for it. Mads seemed to be trying to make my heart stop, as he would always touch the small of my back. To push me forward when catching or jumping a wave. At one point we were all talking, jumping lazily over the waves, and he let his hand rest there, almost like it was a habit of a husband who needed to be touching his wife. Of course I wasn't complaining, I had just subconsciously started to move closer to him anytime he did this. 

“We've been out here for awhile, let go get some water.” Emi suggested, jumping lazily over a wave.

“Okay.” Mads and I said together, Lars nodded. “The person who end up the farthest away from shore pays for dinner.” I challenge turning my back to the wave that was coming. All of us caught it, it was a strong one and carried Emi and I almost to shore. The brothers had stopped a ways back and walked quickly onto dry land. I plopped myself down on my towel pulling water from my bag. Mads came to sit beside me, Lars next to Emi. We chatted for a time, drinking water as the sun drying our skin. 

“Would you like to go back out, without the boards?” Lars asked looking at Emi. She smiled shyly and nodded, Lars looked at his brother and I the question now pointed towards us. We all stood and made our way back into the ocean. Lars immediately grabbed Emis hand helping her over the rocks. Mads, this time, put his arm around my waist pulling me flush against his body, lifting me ever so slightly as we walked over the painful spot. We continued out, the boys letting us girls go, Emi and I stopped when the water reached a fair height on my short best friend. The men kept going, but stopped when they saw we weren't with them. 

“What's wrong?” Mads asked swimming quickly back to us. 

“This is as far as we can reach.” I explained. 

“Oh.” The understanding becoming apparent on their faces. “Here, get on my back.” Mads turned around stepping closer to me. 

“What?” I asked, surprised. 

“Get on my back, I can carry you.” 

“Oh yes.” Lars grinned now turning his back to Emi. She and I looked at each other, jaws slightly slack, before I shrugged. I put my hands on Mads large shoulder lifting myself slightly, my body now pressed to his strong defined back. My legs came up to rest on his waist, his arms hooking behind my knees, he pulled forward slightly so my pelvis hit the small of his back. My cheeks heated and I was thankful he couldn't see me. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck my chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Emi jumped onto Lars back positioning herself like I was. Her cheeks were red now too, I was thankful I wasn't alone in this embarrassment. The men continued walking until the water reached the middle of their chests.

The boys jumped over the waves, us hanging on their back. I would let go Mads at times to swim, or let my body float the waves rocking me, making me tired. Mads would creep up on me while I floated and put his arms under me picking me up, making me squeal in surprise and my arms wrap around his neck. Emi, on the other hand, hung onto Lars talking softly with him about poetry. 

“Em, Lars come swim with us.” I yelled as Mads and I paddled around them. I saw Emi tense slightly, I mentally facepalmed forgetting Em didn't like swimming in the open water. She didn't mind as long as she could touch the ground, but swimming where she couldn't reach scared her. 

“I'm okay, sorry Emi but you'll have to stay with me.” Lars answered after feeling the woman pressed against his back tease. I couldn't help but grin at him, thankful he was so kind to my best friend. Mads and I swam around for a while more before I swam over to him, pulling myself onto his back. He stood and walked back over to his brother, my head found it's way to his shoulder laying itself down before I could think about it. Mads tipped his head slightly resting it against mine, so I took that as a sign it was okay. I moved my hand to the nape of his neck, softly brushing my fingers through his hair there. The shiver that raced down his spine made me grin like a fool. I tangled my fingers into the hair before racking my nails into his skin, his grip tightened on my legs, all I could do was smile. 

“So what's the plan for tonight?” Emi asked as Mads and I reached them. “I'm kinda ready to go.” 

“I am too.” I agreed, my head still on Mads shoulder, my fingers playing with his hair.

“Shall we go to where Mads and I are staying and order in something?” Lars asked turning his head slightly trying his best to see Emi. All of us agreed. The men started to make their way back to shore, us girls still hanging onto them. Once to a place we could reach, we let go and walked beside them. We gathered our stuff quickly, shaking sand off different items. 

“So we will go back to our hotel and get cleaned up, then call a cab and head to where you're staying.” I explained, Mads frowned at me. 

“No, Lars and I can take you both to your hotel and wait for you.” Mads explained, taking the bag I was carrying from me. 

“You guys don't have to, we will be ok-" Emi started. 

“Please, we don't mind. Plus where we're staying out of the way, so the cab would cost too much.” Lars interrupted, helping Emi fold a towel. After a moment of arguing more we agreed to the men's offer. We put everything in the trunk of the car not wanting to get sand in the main part. Emi and I climbed into the back, Mads into the drivers with Lars next to him. I directed Mads to our hotel, once there we raced to our room, the men waited in the vehicle. I quickly put on light makeup as Emi showered the sand off her body. Once she was done we switched. Emi was lucky enough her hair dried into beautiful curls, I prayed mine would go into soft waves. We were in and out of our room in 15 minutes, both dressed and ready to leave at the same time. 

“Do we want to grab something for dinner now? Or have something delivered?” Mads asked once we were in the car again. Lars was the one to make the decision to have something delivered, so Mads started to drive to the house they were staying at. The car ride was quiet, Emi and I pointing out different places we wanted to check out before leaving to go back home. 

Mads finally pulled into a long driveway in the hills of the California. The house slowly appeared, it had a cabin theme to it. It was two stories with long windows all around, and a large cement porch almost a deck. The porch/deck had a fire pit with comfortable chairs around it. Inside the cabin was a inviting tan color with white trim, the entry way like a gateway to a different land. The living room was high ceiled with oak supports hanging down. There was a large wood fireplace surrounded by stone work and framed by bookcases, that were filled with multicolored books. There was plump leather sofas, and the carpet looked soft enough to sleep on. Looking straight from the entry way were large floor to ceiling windows showing the mountains. The kitchen was to the left of the living room, it was oak wood with grey counters and looked fit to make a feast in. To the right was a staircase leading to the second floor, but a doorway carved out under them lead to a grand dining room. 

“Wow this place is beautiful.” I marvelled stepping into the living room. As I looked around the room more I saw there was a huge record collection, my feet carried me there. 

“Its amazing.” Emi breathed going to the book shelves. 

“Well there are two different personalities traits coming out.” Mads laughed making his way to me. I looked over my shoulder to Emi, who was looking at me, we both shrugged. Mads and I talked for a long time about the different music, him telling me what was the best for different dances. After my questions he explained he was a dancer before he became an actor. “You have to teach me how to dance then.” 

“Of course.” He took a record and put it on the turntable. Emi and Lars were on one of the sofas reading Shakespeare, but looked up when they heard the music fill the air. “Okay, let's start with something easy.” He began to show me a simple six step box waltz. 

“Feet together, the left foot forward, one. Right foot goes diagonal forwards until your shoulder width apart, two. Left foot come back to your right, three. Right foot straight back, four. Left foot goes diagonal back, Five. Right foot comes back beside your left, six. And your right back where you started.” I copied his movements, messing up a lot. “Its okay, try again.” He said patently. 

“I have two left feet, so you're gonna have to teach me a lot.” I muttered as I tried, and failed, again. 

“No you'll get the hang out it.” Mads promised, moving quickly he grabbed my hand and waist pulling me close. “See.” He said before lifting me slightly and dancing us around the room. Laughter bubbled from me, my free hand coming to wrap around Mads large shoulders. The man danced us around for a moment more become coming to a stop, both of us laughing. I looked up at him my laughter subsiding as I caught his eye. We stared at each other before his eyes fell to my lips, we were inches apart. His breath tickled my chin as he leaned in, but then there was the loud sound of a phone going off and we jumped apart. I looked around and caught Emis eye, who had been watching us, she grinned like a cat who had just gotten the cream. I blushed crimson before realizing it was my phone going off. 

“Hello?” I answered quickly moving into the dining room, feeling slightly embarrassed. My best friend of course followed me. It was the car rental company, I answered all of their questions keeping my back to Emi. “Okay, we will be there shortly.” I finished the call. 

“Darby!” Emi whispered her eyes as wide as dinner plate. 

“Shh! Later.” I hissed cheeks turning red again. We walked back out to the brothers in the living room. “That was the car rental place, they have another car of us to pick up right now.” 

“We’ll take you to go get it.” Lars offered, leading us outside. The car ride was quiet and somewhat awkward. By the time we reached the car lot it was past eight o'clock and I could feel the events of last night catching up with me. Looking at my friend I could see the same tiredness reflected in her eyes. Sadly we told the men of how we were turning in for the night. They agreed letting the sleepy looks take over their faces. 

“Darby can I talk to you?” Mads asked before I could get into the driver seat of the new rental car. I nodded and walked a few steps away from the other two. “I know Lars is planning on asking Emi on a date for tomorrow and I don't want to be cliche and make it seem like we are doing the same thing.” He hesitated and I felt my heart pound in my chest. 

“Okay.”

“But I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date tomorrow night?” There was so much hope and fear in this man's eyes, I couldn't believe someone so handsome was so unsure of himself.

“Of course, Mads, I'd absolutely love too!” I grinned. The smile the blossomed on his face was one so happy and relieved it made me smile even more. 

“Okay great, I'll pick you up at five.” He took my hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back, something no one had ever done to me. It made my heart stop a little and my cheeks flush. 

Once Emi and I were in our car and driving away she turned to me. 

“You almost kissed Mads!” She squealed. 

“I know.” I said a grin spreading across my face. 

“I have a date with Lars in the morning.” She squealed again, this time with more nerves. 

“You do!” I squealed back, embracing her joy. “I have a date with Mads.” Emi squealed, high pitched and happy before starting to worry about what she was going to wear and what they were going to do. Then worrying about what I was going to wear. 

“Emi, calm down.” I giggled pulling into our hotel. “We have dates with two hot brothers who have already seen us covered in grime, it's going to be okay.”

“Maybe so.” She paused thinking it over. “Darby we have dates with hot actors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pics of what the house looked like go to my tumblr @darb6226

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @darb6226


End file.
